Underground
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Booth and the squints are "protected" from a crazed serial killer. What happens, may be the worst thing ever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. But Hart Hanson should share.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Bones, is this necessary?"

"We have to hide if we don't want to be killed, so yes, this is necessary."

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I, but we have to live with it."

"Fine," he grumped. They were staring at the underground house thing that they were going to have to live in for the next few weeks.

"Okay," Cullen piped up, "We've got this place stocked with food and anything else you're going to need. We even put some untraceable cell phones so you can call if you need anything."

Everybody grumbled their thanks and started to enter their new underground house thing. Booth decided he would refer to it as a bomb shelter. Angela and Hodgins had already hopped down the short distance to be on the ledge that held the ladder to climb down. Brennan went to drop down onto the ledge, and Booth offered her his hand so that he could lower her down to the ledge. She accepted. Not long after that, Cam and Zach joined them, and they were all sealed underground. The only person that could let them out was Cullen himself.

Cullen had decided that it would be safer if they were all underground while this killer was after each and every one of them for exposing him. His name was Arthur Hermez. Booth's gut was telling him that this was wrong. He felt like something was going to happen that would ruin the whole plan. He didn't feel safe in this place.

Brennan didn't know what to think. They had three rooms underground. Apparently they didn't consider that there were five of them. Brennan wouldn't mind sharing a room if it was necessary. She was going to hate not being able to work on the case. Cullen and Booth were trying to convince her that the FBI agents would handle everything, but she still wanted to be in the field.

"So, you want to pick out rooms?" Cam asked.

Everybody mumbled something and started looking at the rooms. Of course Angela and Hodgins got a room together. Cam had claimed a room to herself. Zach quickly claimed one room for himself, leaving Brennan and Booth to share a room. Not that they minded. They'd shared rooms on cases all the time. Both partners couldn't help but think things worked out well.

Cam made dinner for all of them. They all ate absentmindedly. Most of them were homesick.

After dinner, they all decided to go to their rooms for the rest of the night. Brennan had intended on going back to her room and lying down, but she soon realized that Booth was laying on the only bed in the room. She sat down next to him. "You can lie down," He said, his eyes still closed.

She laid down beside him, resisting the urge to put her head on his chest. He had one arm covering his eyes. Angela burst in through the door. "Angela, have you heard of knocking?" He asked sleepily.

"I just wanted to come in and say goodnight."

"Goodnight Angela. Turn out the lights on your way out please." Brennan told her. Booth just mumbled something.

Angela left and turned out the lights. Booth uncovered his eyes and put his arms around Brennan. "C'mere."

She snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. They were both asleep in minutes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

First chapter. The more reviews, the quicker the updates.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth woke up. He looked at the clock and saw that it was one o'clock in the morning. He quickly tried to find the reason why. He then heard his partner mumble "Booth…" beside him. She was dreaming about him. He quickly relaxed and soon fell back to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He woke up the second time when Brennan got out of his arms. Or tried to. He tightened his arms around her and wouldn't let her go. "Booth, it's eight o'clock."

"Why do we need to get up? Not like we're going to work."

"I'll give you fifteen minutes."

"Thirty."

"Okay, fine."

She contentedly laid in his arms for half an hour, which turned into forty-five minutes, which turned into an hour. She knew she had to get up at nine unless she wanted everybody to think that her and Booth were sleeping together. "I'm going to get ready. You get up in fifteen minutes."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want everybody to think we're having sexual intercourse."

"Okay."

In twenty minutes they were sitting together at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Angela joined them shortly. "So what exactly do we do down here?" She asked the partners.

"There's a small collection of books and a TV with a selection of movies." Brennan supplied.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A few weeks passed without event. Then, exactly three weeks and one day after they'd been put underground, Zach became ill. He was complaining of stomach pains and he was throwing up every few hours. It hadn't subsided in a few days, and he started complaining of feeling lightheaded. When they checked on Zach a few days after that, they found that he didn't have a pulse. They tried CPR, but nothing could've saved him. Zach was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I know, that was a little mean there at the end. It'll get better. Eventually. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few months, their food supply became next to nothing. Hodgins became ill just as Zach had, and the ending was no different, despite them doing everything they could to save him. Only Angela, Cam, Booth, and Brennan were left. Angela was never the same again. She moped around. She didn't tell the partners goodnight, she barely even spoke to them. One day, Cam came into the room with the TV and announced that they had very little food. They tried to contact Cullen, but never did. They started to conserve food, only eating one meal a day. Then sometimes they would go days at a time without eating as the food situation got worse. Angela, who had already started eating less, started eating even smaller amounts of food. Cam refused food so that the others would last longer. It wasn't long before Cam was gone too.

"We've got to get out of here Booth."

"How?! How do you think we're getting out of here?!" Angela snapped at her.

"Angela calm down," Booth scolded her.

"Hodgins is dead. I wish I was dead too." With that, Angela walked out of the room. The partners finished watching the movie, then decided it was time for bed. They were shocked to find Angela hanging in her room. There was no note, there didn't need to be. They knew why. She missed Hodgins. She felt empty without him. She didn't want a life without him.

Brennan started sobbing, and Booth took her into his arms. He hid his eyes in her hair and cried. She clung to him. She cried for everything. How they couldn't contact Cullen, how they couldn't get out, their food supply, Zach, Cam, and Angela. Eventually, they made it to their bedroom, and collapsed on the bed. Brennan didn't even move to put on pajamas. Booth got under the covers in his boxers and realized Brennan was still on top of the covers, and she hadn't moved to go put on pajamas. "Bones?"

"What?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"Get under the covers."

"Why?"

"It's cold down here. You need to sleep." She got up and ran to the TV room. He followed her at a slower pace. He found her curled up in a fetal position in the corner. "Oh Bones."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Shhh…" He comforted her as he pulled her onto his lap and rested her head on his chest. After a few minutes he took her back to their bedroom. He pulled back the covers and laid her down. She tried to undo the buttons of her shirt, but her hands were shaking so bad that she couldn't undo the buttons. He swatted her hands out of the way and quickly unbuttoned the shirt. She got her jeans off without any problems. He climbed in bed next to her, and she pressed herself against him. He held her. Neither of them fell asleep that night. They just held each other and soothed each other when they got upset and started crying. They stayed in bed the whole of the next day as well. They finally fell asleep around ten o'clock that night.

He woke her up at ten the next morning to eat breakfast, and informed her that somebody had restocked the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who would replenish the food supply and let…that happen to the others?"

"I don't know Bones."

"Would Cullen do that?"

"I know Cullen wouldn't."

"Then who would? And what happened to Cullen?" She questioned him.

"Do we even want to know what happened to Cullen?"

"They obviously haven't caught Arthur Hermez yet. If they would've we'd have been out of here by now."

"It's been months. You'd think they'd have caught him by now."

"Did they forget about us, Booth?"

"Only Cullen knew about us."

"It all comes back to Cullen."

"Bones, we have to find a way out of here."

"Why? For the time being, we'll be fine down here."

"Exactly. For the time being. I want out. I'm sick of being trapped down here."

"We'll find a way out. There's got to be another way."

"Cullen said there was another key that would get us out from the inside."

"There's a keypad on the door. There's got to be a code that'll open that door."

"Dracula."

"What?"

"That's our hint. Dracula. Cullen said something about it before we came down here."

"Do we have that book in the library down here?" She asked out loud as she ran off to the library. When he got to the library she had the book in her hands. "Do you know anything more than that about our clue?"

"The only other thing he said was something about a circle. It was like a poem, but I don't remember all of it."

"A circle…Could that mean 360?" She flipped to page 360 in the book. A note was shoved in the book. She took it out and read it. Booth read it over her shoulder. "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Neither do I."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Slipknot, nor anything associated with Slipknot, belongs to me. I just listen to their music and enjoy it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Written on the paper was "Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins."

"It's a quote of something," Brennan supplied.

"I know, but what is it a quote of?"

"It's a song. I could swear I've heard it before, I just don't remember it."

"Do you remember the band?"

"No."

"Maybe you'll remember."

"I hope." Brennan turned on the radio that was in the corner, and a Slipknot song came on. She went to turn it but Booth told her to leave it on.

_Bury all your secrets in my skin._

_Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins._

_The air around me still feels like a cage._

_And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again._

"That's our quote, Booth."

"Shhh"

_So if you love me let me go._

_And run away before I know._

_My heart is just to dark to care._

_I can't destroy what isn't there._

The song finished, and the radio announcer said "That's Snuff by Slipknot. Did you know that the band Slipknot is also identified by a number. That number, being 870621345..."

"Booth! That's the answer. 870621354." He brought his lips down on hers. She gently pushed him away. "I need to remember that number. Give me something to write with."

He handed her a pen and she wrote the number down on a notepad. She handed him back his pen and the note, telling him to put it in a safe place. He put it in his pocket.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Huh?"

"You kissed me. After we figured out the code."

He tried to walk out of the room but she caught him and held him there. She looked into his eyes and asked again. He tried to look at anything in the room but her. Eventually, he stared her right in the eyes and said "I love you".

"I love you too Booth. You're my partner and best friend."

"I love you as so much more Bones. I've loved you for a while, I just never wanted to say it. I was so afraid of how you'd react."

She brought her lips up to kiss and kissed him passionately. After they broke the kiss, he held her. It was a good fifteen minutes, then she got out of his arms and climbed up the ladder to the door. Booth carefully entered 870621345. Brennan grabbed the door handle and pushed.


	6. Chapter 6

The door wouldn't budge. She threw all her weight up against it. It wouldn't move. Booth tried next. It wouldn't budge for him either. He looked over at Brennan and saw tears falling down her cheeks. He quickly wiped them away. "Shhh. We'll get out. We'll figure it out Bones." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could. He held her.

"What's the point Booth?"

"What?"

"Of living like this?"

"Don't talk like that. You're my only reason to stay alive."

She got out of his arms and went to their bedroom. Booth followed. "Booth, I just want to be alone." She left the room and went to what used to be Cam's bedroom. He patiently followed. "Booth, what do you not understand?"

"I'm worried about you. The only reason I won't just let you be all alone is because I love you." He picked her up in his arms and took her back to their bedroom. "Please don't run from me."

He set her down on the bed and sat down beside her. "I just want out Booth."

"So do I, sweetheart."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A month past. Their food supply became scarce. Brennan became ill. Booth swore that if she died, he was dead too. One day, she suddenly took a turn for the worse. Booth held her all day, and fed her his share of food as well as hers. She didn't get any better, and she thought she was going to die. Just as her breathing began to become strained, Booth woke up.

He was breathing heavily and he was sweating. He got out of bed and put on his clothes. He grabbed his keys and ran out to his car. He drove to Brennan's house, not even thinking why. He nearly ran to her apartment and knocked on the door. She answered in a few minutes. "Booth?" She looked tired.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you Bones?"

"No, I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I was cold. Why are you here?"

"I had a nightmare. In it, something happened to you, and I just had to be sure you're okay."

"You could've called."

"What time is it?"

"About three in the morning."

"Since I'm keeping you from sleeping, I'll just…"

"Stay. Come in. I can't sleep anyway."

He did as he was told and entered the apartment. "You want something to eat?" Brennan offered.

"Nah."

"Okay," she sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her.

He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up. "You need to sleep."

"I was freezing cold earlier with two blankets on my bed."

"C'mere," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Booth," she complained, "this isn't appropriate behavior for partners." She didn't make an effort to leave his arms though.

"Do you really want to always be 'just partners' forever?" His brown eyes met her blue eyes.

"Booth, we _can't_ be any more than that."

"Says who?"

"We'd get split up as partners."

"Take a risk, Bones."

"I'm afraid, okay?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Losing you."

"Bones…"

"Don't try to reason with me. I know that if I lose you as a partner you won't be in my life much longer after that."

"If I promised I wouldn't ever abandon you completely, would that change things?"

"You would. Everybody that's ever been in my life so far has abandoned me."

"I won't ever leave."

"You can't promise that."

"Yes I can Bones."

"How?"

"Bones…you are my life."

"What?"

"You're really the only person that matters to me. I would give my life to keep you safe. I think I've proven that." Her eyes glanced down to his chest where he had taken a bullet for her. "I wouldn't leave, but I'm not going to push you."

"Booth…"

"Yeah?"

"I…I want to be more than partners, but I'm so afraid."

"I'm not going to push you. If you don't want to lose what we've got, then we don't risk it."

"We can't just ignore how we feel Booth."

"I'm not going to put you in a situation you don't want to be in."

"Could we keep it a secret?"

"What?"

"Could we become a couple and just not tell anybody?"

"Yeah, Bones. We could do that." They sat in silence a few minutes. "Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I'd wake up from a dream, and I'd be freezing cold. I was lonely."

"Are you warm enough to go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, but a little uncomfortable."

He swept her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom, ignoring when she protested. He laid her down in her bed and covered her with her blankets. "Goodnight Bones," he kissed her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Booth!" She protested loudly.

"What?"

"If you leave I'll just be cold."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Lay with me." She patted the bed next to her.

"Fine." He got in bed next to her. She got in a comfortable position for sleeping, and fell asleep within minutes. After a few minutes, she scooted closer to him and put her head on his chest, and he put his arms around her. It wasn't long before he fell asleep as well.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Review please.


End file.
